


LoveGame

by rosebox



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Arguing, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Power Play, Romantic Friendship, Silly, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebox/pseuds/rosebox
Summary: Who has more power, Charlie or Dennis?💫Fluffy ver of an idea I had, I couldn't get the more smutty part out. I also wrote this when I was super tired, have fun reading a bad fic





	LoveGame

Dennis and Charlie storm into the bar through the door from the back, Dee follows behind and huffs. The two guys are suddenly frustrated, something about a power difference. Dennis believes that he is more powerful than Charlie because Charlie's lasting infatuation with the Waitress and his "inability to mate", of course, the breaded man just doesn't agree with it.

"Listen, Dennis. I bet if I was able to bang the Waitress, I'd be TEN times better than you!" Dee sits on a far stool away from the boys, giggling at their arguement.

"Sorry to tell you, Charlie, but I've already banged her!" Dennis exclaims, "Suck it!"

"Good for you, but I'll still be better in bed. M-More powerful too!" Yeah, no. Charlie didn't even agree with himself on this one, he knows no-one is more dominant than Dennis Reynolds. He might as well put up a fight at least, get something flowing in the bar for once. The pair didn't even get time to realise the startled Mac behind the bar, who had asked for information on their situation. Dee was caught laughing again.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Mac questions, throwing his towel to Dee over on his right as he signalled for her to finish his job. He relaxed.

"Charlie thinks he's more powerful than me, can you believe this?"

"I could be!" Charlie crossed his arms and threw a glare at Dennis, anything a person with power would do. He received a smirk back. Mac wasn't getting this at all. The blonde rushed out back.

"Sooo... What's the funny part? You two gonna fight or something?"

What an idea! That's something to truly settle this (undoubtedly exaggerated) feud.

"Nice, like wrestle?" Dee suggests as she walks back in.

"Yeah... No." At this point, one of the two could suddenly snap. Dee decided not to get involved anymore.

"I know how to settle it, Charlie." Dennis calls the man, which follows him in his footsteps to the front of the bar before his sudden stop, "Don't follow us."

The door swings open, Dennis and Charlie leave.

Slam.

-

The two get to Dennis' apartment in no time, choosing not to take long and get into his place very quickly. Charlie notices that the place has changed, the couches have moved and the scent of strong deodorant no longer roamed the rooms, and the gang know that was more powerful than Dennis and Charlie combined. He was completely forgetting the reason of being here.

"Wait so, how are we settling this out?" Charlie blurted as he continued to admire the place. Dennis ruffles his hair and shoots another smirk at Charlie before he speaks.

"Well, we all know you are completely straight, and there is nothing like a test to see how powerful plus brave you are by banging a dude."

He's speechless, banging a dude? Is he seriously gonna have to bang Dennis in order to prove that he's more powerful than him? So that he can show the Waitress that he can... "sex" well? She wouldn't find his gay sex adventure impressive at all! But, he couldnt help but find himself both confused and oddly aroused. How can he beat a sex magnet?

"Seriously? God, fine, if you wanna fuck me so much." Charlie is quite into this, who doesn't wanna have sex with Dennis Reynolds himself? Of course, Dennis has to put some sexy music on to "lighten up the mood". A very cliche song at that, Careless Whisper. What a classic. Dennis reaches to the buttons on his pale blue t-shirt and slowly unbuttons it, almost demonstrating his moves to Charlie. He can't help but find himself in awe at the situation, Charlie Kelly, a boney, dirty man bangs Dennis Reynolds, a man of his craft. It's almost like he's the creator of sex, Charlie chuckles at himself.

Wait, how is he so calm? Is he that lost in thought that he isn't paying attention to Dennis' strip tease at all? Focus.

"You're so lost, huh?" Dennis has lost his shirt, and his massive hands are buried between the dips of Charlie's waist, "You have a waist like a woman's, I think it's beautiful."

He felt his heart flutter at the comment, Charlie leans in to lightly kiss Dennis. He's unable to prove his point due to his sudden submissive act, it looks like he's enjoying it at least. Dennis moves his hands to a more daring place, a place where he then frantically moves his thumbs to rub the bump-like skin on his breasts. Or his nipples, whatever you call it. Charlie groans at the sudden pleasure, grabbing Dennis' face and smooching him again. This time, he's almost eating his face as he begs for an entrance to the man's mouth. Of course, Dennis kisses back and applies as much force as the other is, he's not losing tonight.

Charlie breaks the kiss, leaning his upper body on the right of Dennis so that he can whisper in his ear, "I honestly think you are beautiful." Dennis found himself grinning. He's liked the guy for a while, he's not afraid to have flaws and stupid friends but he's unaware of Dennis' condition. Dennis knows that he's a sociopath, which only boosts him more to do what he wants to do. He needs to speak up.

"Charlie, let's stop. I don't wanna prove anything if I'm honest, I wanna talk to you." He pulls back, what is he doing? He leads the younger man to the couch, sitting him down and grabbing his hands.

"I, I love you, Charlie. You aren't like those chicks, you think I'm just gonna bang you? I don't want you to look like a toy with me." Dennis explains, "You've got something special that fills this hole in my heart."

Charlie, well, he was lost for words. He was just about to bang the dude, and now he's practically on his knees, confessing his feelings to him. It makes him question this whole arguement again. You know what?

"Fuckin' come here, _beautiful._ " The submissive boy grabs his face and pulls him closer than he almost feels like he's never been before, he's already forgotten what's just happened. Let a guy live in the moment, what about two guys? Their lips slam together.

Yeah, that works.

 

💫

 


End file.
